Sunlight
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Sesshomaru hated the pup with everything he was yet at the same time he questioned himself now on what it was he was beginging to feel towards that of his pitiful little, brother. One-shot. No yaoi.


**Title: **Sunlight

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **I have have been a Inuyasha fan for years but sadly never got around to writing down something I liked but since the show has been over now for a long while I finally decided what the hey!! lol. I love Sess/Inu stuff but purly as brothers, and not yaoi for don't get me wrong I am a huge yaoi fangirl but not for these two at all. Since this is my first story I would like to ask that you don't be to hard on me but hell what am I saying you get what you get when it comes to writing! No changing that.

------------

**Enjoy**

-------------

Long grass, with just the budding blooms of early spring, swade in the gentle breeze as they choosing to whipped rythmicly around the two lone figures in the heart of a wide open meadow. Sunshine leaking through the clouds in bursting rays of light. These two souls were in fact a man and a child with startaling similarities their long silver hair, playing up in the wind, with its shimering undertones of frosty blue. Matching golden coin irises, were another one of the great matches along with the color of pale skin, as there was a feel of inhumanity about these two beings, them the Demon brothers of the land of the West.

Leaning up on elbows as his eyes looked up at the sky above him their depths cool without feeling, Sesshomaru listend to the batter, and coos of the pup beside him without care as he soaked up leasure time to its fullest. A dark shadow was blocking out the eldests thoughts though as his long white silky hair brushed in waves agaist his face, catching in his full lips, fanning out around him as he continued to glare, up at the fireball, in the high distance.

Why did their father do this to him? Leave him with this abonanation, to take care of it, while he went off to another land of visist for why must he now be the one to take care of the lowly half-breed child, while else he could be free to do as he pleased? He loathed it. Almost as much he would dare say as his cool amber eyes slowly turning under the thick cover of long lashes, observed, said creature, he so detested, right beside him in all of this madness.

A small curl of disgust could be seen pulling at the young Lords lips soon after this, his open white kimono ruffling over his sculped bare chest, his magneta lided eyes lowering to gaze at his younger sibling with the most hatfilled, of, duties. A spot of pure blond against the wavering fure of his tail, did the little vermin with two big innocent eyes continue like a wild beast chew at the grass. All the while the older Lord watching to calculate every move, and breath his sibling took, reminding himself himself constantly the thing was still alive.

He wondered though. Much as he had from the day he heard the news of the creatures unwanted birth, how easy it would be for him to get away with murder of such a defencless little body and defected soul? To simple. It was a dream of his still, never forfilled, as it burned inside of him like boiling acid, much like his own green toxic posion, to blacken his soul, wanting nothing more then to end this wreched pups, at how much he so very much hated him.

The thing never should have been in the first place as he blamed half the sin on his father for falling victim to such a meaningless thing such as the pleasure of the human flesh. But most of all to have been the accursed mortal woman's prey. For it was treson in the young Lords heart, which was frozen off with the lingering hurt of it all, an something else he couldn't quite explain, for were did this leave Mother then? Deep in hiding.

Sick and failing in the North, while he remained caged here in the West as Sesshomaru wished to be by his Mothers side, yet he was here now with this hiddious out come of his great-in-terrible Father's beytral. For with this sickening darkness filling him now as the sun hid behind the clouds in this lovlyness of wild flowers and garden did the Lord barring his teeth conspire. Because with it in a low sounding growling, raising his resting powerful arm did he begin to reach for his oblivious sibling the pup all but naive about everything, including his surrondings, and even the many unknown leeking dangers.

It would be a waist if he were to kill the child here and now, with him being the to look after him in care and unfelt sibling fondness as he would be marked first as the likely suspect of the grusome, bloody, slautering. Yet it did not stop him from invisioing its raw beauty. For slowly, with broken pink petals of lush spring flowing past him through the crisp air, did the Demon Lord of the West inching closer eye that of the child's vunerable neck.

Preditory eyes tracing down the blueish thin artery-vein, as he came in his tail in subcontiousness coming to whipp the grass below him each time bring the pup closer to him and against the side of his rigged body did he ponder endlessly of what to do. Always what to do. With this pusssing human scab, this vile trash, the monster who was not full-Demon himself yet not completly human either for what was he to do with it now, with it so very close. It filled the air with its stench, even now, for now matter how he looked at it the creature had to be taken care of on way or another, eventually to end the horrid enternal embaressment of his clan.

For with swirling eyes did the pup now even flinch but instead let out a cry of glee as the oldest now touching ground now finally with the tips of his deadly claws did he trace that pulsing vein curiously to just see how easily he could with the quickest of slashes, serve it. Red against red. Large pale fingers then coming around the half-breeds neck only in air, seeing how he could also with the tinyest of twists with a deffient snap break in in half, did the Lord finally met that of the gaze of his charge.

Such acceptance of the unwilling, he knew, the child had only have lived three years, seen nothing of the cruleties of life, while he had much of in his nearly one-hundred, those eyes just continuing to stare back at him now with the upmost of unspoken of affections. Little fuzzy-velvet ears twitching on top that little head with such and idiotic quality did the the child only beam up wordlessly, with a wrinkled nose, and curling tiny toes in the dirt.

For what the pup saw was nothing more then the warmth and comfort here now beween them now as they lay here silently in the evening amoung the many changing seasons of the land of their given rights as, Royalty. Away from the palace and its guards. The tot then while his older sibling remaind lost in thought looking away to chase after the passing insects to even taste some by placing them with little clawed fingers to his drooling, chomping, mouth.

Because even here with his fingers poised and ready to strangle the life out of the toddler was young Inuyasha not frightend of his brother in the least for looking back up with shinning bright eyes full of seeping, indugled, emotion, was Sesshomaru baffled. What was it? That made this child look back at him without fear or anything else resembling it as he simply did not understand it. Or did he.

Love.

Hatred.

Kin.

Unwant.

Tenderness.

All these things were the very emotions feuling between the Demon brothers unseen, as Sesshomaru as the rays of sunlight came back strongly in a perculiar since, wanting now to suddenly understand it did he do the unthinkable. Because raising his hand now for a second time with matching stripes at his wrist to go along with the ones maring his own cheeks did he brush its back gently across the pups unexpecting soft plump cheek.

Love was not a feeling he knew, or experienced, but it was know to him and its meaning for feeling his little brother's skin now against his own did he ponder it some more wondering what it was that he was now feeling. Demons did not feel emotions like humans did as it was a rule, how they were breed, and for those who did well like before he conidered them unworthy of anything.

He watched then as his little brother nuzzled then puzzlingly nuzzled into his touch which with a slight widening of those golden eyes full of indifference, had caught the handsome lord completly by surprise. As for one instant as those small fingers, grasped around his wrist, was the ice in his eyes shattered. Hand curling around that rosy cheek his nails deadly scraping that peachy skin was Sesshomaru suddenly just like that finding himself plunged into, doubt.

He was not like thos Demon's who worshiped humans, all because of their mortalit, finding the thought ridiculious at how easy they all were to kill with just a single stroke, and also because he was not like that would never be like that for as long as he lived which would be for many centuries to come. Though watching utterly transfixed as his sole younger sibling now pulled at his sleeve was the pup in a sudden yiping cry of delight just like that letting go as he pointed now determindly to the blue sky above their heads.

Curious to what the comotion was about looking fletingly up did the wavering oldest brother of the West eye a pair of butterflies which were now with their black wings, dipped with colors, flapping away against the horizon. To most it would seem like a beautiful sight as butterflies were after all such fragil things just as he linked with them that of his brother as they need proper looking after or else they would burn in the flames of the sunset.

For with a sudden notion now plaging him, a deep frowning knitting his elegant eyebrows together was Sesshomaru finding himself with a fustrated sigh falling backwards once more along the blades of grass. Did he not understand anything anymore? Hn. Whatever reason it didn't matter much he told himself for once their Father returned would he be rid of all this. For he had grand insperations in store for himself as well as the Western lands, which ment he would not alow himself to linger here as such, feeing and protecting, something he had already deemed useless.

Yet, somehow....? feeling suddenly small arms pulling at his clothing as he remained lying here amoung the spring gardens looking up without so much as blinking to the clouds was a small weight added onto that of his rappidly beating chest. Crawling he felt the pup unseeingly curling into a ball to make himself comfortable, little fists, clenching tightly onto that of the elders flowered, white, kimono.

"Pitiful little brother........" He soon found himself saying up out to the sky, the the pup's jewel like eyes drooping as the child with soft ears and snow white hair sooner then late with the blended sent of family so close by was he falling fast asleep. "....How I dispise you. You half-breed, as one day one day I shall be the one who kills you as you are nothing to me, nothing at all....." He finished dark eyelashes closing at last with the after glowof metled hot gold.

With his thick white tail then curling up around the resting child without so much as a second thought about did the young Lord of the West let out a breath for what the the pup repersented was the sun, bright, annoying, everlasting. So for now he would not kill it, but when the time came in the future he would do it and with great satisfation but till then he would just simply let them, rest.

----------

**Please review!!:D This story really has no time period in the anime or manga linked to it as yes I know little Inuyasha lived with his human mother up until her death and did not even no his Papa but I just wanted a moment in time between the two brothers. Sesshomaru is much older then inuyasha at least I think he is so whatever the guy is a maga ass hottie!! lol. Inuyasha movie three is my favorite so maybe that is part of why I wrote this but please don't be to harsh as I tried my best. Haha.**


End file.
